Chapter 5 What Are You
by Fluff Bat
Summary: The info is in the story its self and do not hate on my work. I do not have good grammar and I still have yet to get done with Chapter 12 just started it and thinking of a plot you will see the results.


(Now do please keep in mind this is my roleplaying name and any name that is "Death The Insane" "Scarlet" and "Ember" my Dragon Ball Xenoverse character, I do not own any of these other characters, the other people in this all belong to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Akira Toriama, and any others that I do not know about. You will have to ask me if you can use it for a couple of your own fan fictions. And I am referring to Ember and Death The Insane. Just email me at: eddierisner )

"Scarlet," she said, "I am a female and I have come here to hurt Death." Scarlet said. Ember is shocked by what Scarlet said. "But why would you want to hurt Death," Ember asked, "He is such a beautiful man he is living life doing nothing wrong and he is just having a fun time battling." Whis and Beerus are out somewhere enjoying themselves. "Because he worked for an evil person and that is how he has a bounty on his head." She explained Ember was shocked and then proceeded to stare at Death. Death stared at Scarlet and Scarlet looked at Ember. "So you hurt people before I met you?" Ember asked. "Yes" Death admitted, "But I was forced to, the person would have murdered me if I didn't do it." Ember and Scarlet still looked at him. Death sighed, "You probably don't believe me because of this immense power," Death said, "Well then I guess I have to start from the beginning, it first started off with My Mother My Father and Me (I know I should be used there but I naturally say Me) we started to earn a lot of money but then a person that I hated so much still to this day came to the planet that I know and loved." Ember and Scarlet listened. "I was then fought for my father gave his life for me but it all went to waste when my father was killed and my mother had no choice but to give me to the person, I was used as a soldier and one day on 796 I had to kill my own mother, the person said that she had stolen money from the planets government and she had to be killed, so I did as I was told." Death then started to feel weak. "In her last moments I said I am sorry it has to be…" Death just stared down at the ground. Tears started to drop from Deaths eyes. "Done" He finished the sentence. He just stared at the ground. Not saying a word as Ember and Scarlet stared at him. Scarlet then put her hand up and shot a ki blast at him. Death looked up and took the blast to the face. He then stood up and walked towards Scarlet. He grabbed Scarlet by the neck and lifted her up. "How dare…" Out of nowhere Death gets kicked across the head sending him flying into a building. Death walked out of the building to see Ember looking in the same direction as he was. It was Death and Ember. (I was completely confused on what to do for about half of the story without doing a time paradox but like on 12/11/2016 I started to think that Scarlet could have been a kid from the future helping them with a problem or something. But I decided on them from another time line.) "Who are you and why do you look just like me?" Death questioned. "We have come to help our child." The others said. Just then Ember just blushed. "What's the matter Ember?" Death asked. "It's just that I always had the thought of having a kid but I didn't expect it to look like a human." Death was then surprised by her response. "Wait then does that mean that I was supposed to be the husband?" Death asked. "Yes you were but now that surprise is ruined." Ember said. Death then looked at the other versions of them. "Why do you have a purple bandana?" Death questioned. "I got this when I was a child how dare you try and hurt me of my past." The other Death said. "Alright that's it." Death said. Death then tried to turn Super Saiyan but it didn't work? "What how come I can't turn Super Saiyan?" He questioned. "Because I shoot you with a ki blast that can't have you turn any Super Saiyan for a minute. "What!" Death yelled. He then thought it's been a minute, so he tried again. This time he turned Super Sayian God? "Why is this happening I didn't even want this transformation."Death wondered. "I also added an effect that whenever you try to go Super Saiyan it changes to a random transformation." Scarlet said. Death then grew angry. Death then heard a voice in his head say "Insanity at 50%." "Wait what?" Death asked, he then got kicked, which then sent him flying towards the building again. That voice in Deaths head then said "Insanity at 80%." Death then got up and charged after the other clone. The clone kicked Death right in the head sending him flying towards Ember, Ember and Death then crash into a pillar that was still standing. "Insanity at 99%" The voice said. Death then charged at the Other Death. "Insanity at 100%" Death then just stopped and stood still. Ember just stared at him. Deaths tone of voice just changed. "So you think you can just defeat us like that?" Death questioned. "Then you must think you are high superiority, I sometimes wondered who was actually above all of us, but here is a fact for you three is that it is us two are higher then you three." Death then looked at them his eye color changed to a neon red. "Death." Ember said to herself.


End file.
